


Make A Good Day Better

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [37]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Just Add Kittens, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: Today, though, they’ve got the television tuned to the Great British Bake Off, because they’re at Jack and Bitty’s and the king in his castle controls the remote—the blond nearly took Snowy’s hand off when he jokingly made a swipe at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly opened myself up for prompts in October (a thing I am still trying to catch up with!), and [laughingcatwrites](http://laughingcatwrites.tumblr.com) came at me with:  
> Snowy/Tater: kittens and the Great British Bake Off
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr October 16, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/151860224195/snowytater-kittens-and-the-great-british-bake)

They don’t really have the same taste in television shows, which is probably the biggest blip in their relationship. Tater’s all about police procedurals and crime dramas, which blew Snowy’s mind when they first became friends—he’s such a happy guy, but he watches such dark shit. Snowy cracked an “in Russia, crime commits you” joke once, but never again. He’s learned better than to question where people find comfort.

Snowy’s more of a nature documentary guy himself. He was raised in a household of women, so a lot of television comedy just doesn’t strike him as funny—with some exceptions, but it’s not anything Tater would be interested in anyway.

Today, though, they’ve got the television tuned to the Great British Bake Off, because they’re at Jack and Bitty’s and the king in his castle controls the remote—the blond nearly took Snowy’s hand off when he jokingly made a swipe at it. Snowy’s sprawled out with his head on Tater’s lap, one of the Russian’s hands stroking his hair and the other on his chest. Jack and Bitty are on the other sofa, except when Bitty gets too agitated with the competitors and rattles around the kitchen, still commentating.

Snowy likes to swear more than the next guy, but he’s paying close attention to Bitty’s speech and taking notes on intonation, because he hasn’t said an untoward word yet, but he’s been anything but kind. Snowy scrolls through his Instagram feed and wonders how fuckin’ devastating the chirps must have been when Bitty played in college.

He’s only half paying attention when Bitty’s phone rings in the kitchen, and the half-conversation is below his level of hearing—although the quickly stifled squeal is loud enough.

“Yes, yes! Come up, right now. Bring all of them!” Bitty puts his hand over the phone and calls to the guys in the living room, “None of y’all are allergic to cats, right?”

Jack perks up and half stands, turning towards the kitchen. “Are Lardo and Shitty–?”

“Yes! They’re downstairs even!”

Snowy and Tater shrug at one another and confirm they’ve got no problems, and less than two minutes later the house seems to be overrun with kittens.

Snowy is watching closely as Tater handles the tiny creatures, his own eyes wide as the explanation filters in one ear and out the other— _foster cat, pregnant, kittens are a couple months old now_ —and Snowy knows they’re lost. Tater’s looking just as rapt with the kittens as Snowy feels he must with Tater. There is absolutely no way they’re leaving this apartment without a couple new additions to, well… their family.


End file.
